


Mend a Heart

by rotg5311



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Steve isn't the only one that visits Peggy





	Mend a Heart

"Steve? You're alive?" The words rang in my ears "It's been so long."  
Twice a week I visited Peggy. Twice a week it was like her first time seeing me in decades. It caused an ache deep in my chest each time. My beautiful Peggy was gone, replaced by an elegant Woman. My heart yearned for missed years I could've spent with her. Gone in an instant. Each time I saw the heartbreak in her eyes as she realized I was finally back, another piece of my soul chipped off and floated away. I was a broken man, breaking others around me.  
I grabbed for my cellphone in my pocket, but it wasn't there. It wasn't in any of my pockets. I must've left it on Peggy's nightstand. I prayed to God she would be asleep by the time I got back. I did know if I could handle seeing her for the "first time" again today. She was so peaceful when she slept, I wanted that to be my last image of her until next time. Walking down the hall I slowed my steps hoping I wouldn't wake her if she was asleep, I paused, hearing a voice instead.  
"Thank you for stopping by again." Peggy said in a hushed tone. "You will bring Maria next time, won't you?"  
"Of course I will. She had a meeting and she's sorry she couldn't make it. She'll be here next time for sure."  
"And Howard, you make sure she brings little Tony with her, too. You know I love that boy."  
"Yes, Peggy." The voice said, then quietly added, "He loves you too."  
My heart plummeted to my stomach as I watched Tony walk out of the room and shut the door. He stiffened when he saw me, tears glistening in his eyes. A hand reached out containing my phone. I grabbed the hand and didn't let go. Tony let out a silent sob as I pulled him in close, his smaller frame sliding into mine easily. Hot tears pricked at my eyes as I felt his tears against my neck.  
Always breaking hearts of people I loved. Maybe I could finally mend one.


End file.
